


Dangerous Places

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dramatic Loki (Marvel), Falling In Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Office Sex, POV Loki, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, blowjob, inappropriate use of the oval office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Five times Loki and Tony challenged another to have sex at dangerous places, one time they did it without a challenge (not, that it was any less dangerous)





	Dangerous Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/gifts), [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts), [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



> This _story_ serves multiple purposes. First, so I get better at writing porn ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Second, because this was part of a deal with **NamelesslyNightlock** while she was writing "Oh, Sheet" xD I write this 5+1 and she lets Tony do something bit more naughty in the Oval Office 👀  
> Third, part of the blame for this porn monster goes to **STARSdidathing** because she is extremely good at giving out advice for writing porn😋  
> To **AMidnightDreary** because I whined at her a lot about this because the two other culprits were asleep, which good for them  
> Actually, I whined a lot to you three about this, now that I think about it. Ooooops.  
> Enjoy! 😋

**1**

Loki _hated_ Odin for making him ‘help’ the Avengers out. He really didn’t know why he had been subjugated to this punishment. Perhaps for trying to invade Midgard? Who knew with him nowadays. Odin was old, Thor had wanted him here, so now Loki was on Midgard.

He had to bear stumbling idiots who thought they _knew_ what fighting meant. Flinging a shield around was a skill Loki had acquired in his teen years when Sif had tried to bash his head in with her sword. Volstagg had tried to accomplish the same deed with his axe. Loki really couldn’t care any less about Rogers’ fighting style, he usually had him wrestled to the ground with a few blows.

The Widow was interesting to fight with but she was _constantly_ using the same tricks and Loki didn’t like thighs around his throat, the femur was a bit too easy to break, in his humble opinion. It was certainly of advantage that Loki could heal bones but ever since then, Romanoff was intent on making him pay.

Loki had better things to do. Like making the others think that Barton hated his guts. Barton _did_ hate his guts but he was a prankster at heart and pranksters belonged to Loki. They had a weird arrangement going on of snarking at each other and causing mischief in the Tower.

Banner didn’t fight and the Hulk only seemed to know “ _smash_!”

Stark was at least trying to become better at fighting.

It was his narcissistic streak to become _better_ than others at anything and Stark knew where to go if he wanted to survive in the heat of a battle. Loki was a ruthless trainer - but he didn’t break any of Stark’s bones nor crushed them by accident. He thought himself as lenient towards his pupil even when Stark hissed at him when his muscles ached because of all the exercises Loki made him do.

Loki tended to barge into Stark’s workshop– or bedroom, he didn’t care if he saw Stark’s naked butt – in the early mornings, supported by JARVIS who was glad his Sir finally tried to do something for his health. Loki dragged Stark to the kitchen for a vitamin shake, then down for a jog around the block – by now Stark only needed twenty minutes, in the beginning, it had been forty – then into the gym. No mercy for the small Midgardian.

Loki enjoyed making Stark suffer. He had his suspicion that Stark didn’t mind as much as he claimed he did. It kind of became natural that they both started to snark at each other, challenged another to do _more_ and Loki had promised himself to never touch a bowl with popcorn again. Stark had made him eat five bowls completely and dared him not to vomit afterwards.

Loki had won, but it had been by a hairsbreadth. There had also been the one time Stark had made him steal one of Romanoff’s guns. Loki had never seen anyone look so _stunned_ as he just went, undid the gun from her belt and walked away with it.

As revenge he made Stark draw a dick on Mjölnir. And had him run around for a whole day naked in the Tower with Loki’s autograph on a cheek.

The sight had been more pleasing than Loki had thought. But fitting, his pupil, his cheek, right? Not that Stark had needed help with forming this body part.

Loki threw a small paper ball at Stark, meaning to annoy him.

Barton snorted.

Stark rose a challenging brow. Briefings at SHIELD were always so boring. Loki tapped with a foot on Stark’s shoe and saw him wince lightly. The briefing was still boring though. There were only two shoes Loki could step on and Thor was already glaring at him again. Loki rolled his eyes.

Fury was annoyed, too. “Loki, if you can’t behave and think you know better-“

“I do, thank you for asking.” Loki didn’t even bother turning his head to the director.

“Oh, his Majesty-“

“It is your Highness. Only the king gets called his Majesty, his Highness is the title to use for princes.” Loki sighed. “It’s only been, what, three hundred years since you abolished monarchy in America and you already forgot all etiquette. A shame - but not surprising.”

Stark sniggered.

“If his Highness would leave the room, then,” Fury said in a forced attempt to stay calm, “since he has better things to do than to listen to a briefing. Despite it being him who broke his comrade’s leg and being part of the reason why the last mission nearly failed.”

Did Fury really think Loki would feel scolded for being sent out of the room? His mouth twitched. He stood up with a grin.

“Finally.”

And left.

Where would he go to now? He closed the door behind him. There was the choice to take a stroll through SHIELD and explore it a bit more, discover more of its dirty secrets like their PHASE 1 or he could switch the coffee to a de-caffeinated one. Or play Galaga with this weird agent who just kept staring at Loki as if he was Evil Incarnate. Perhaps that was what Loki was. With that he changed into his battle attire, turned to the right and walked the hallway down.

A shame that nobody was here. Loki opened a closet. He could change the cleaning agents containments to molten ice-cream. Thought, said and with a snap of his fingers, _done_.

“What have you done?”

_Stark._

Loki turned around with the most harmless expression on his face you could think of. “Nothing.”

“In a closet?” Stark grinned at him. “Nobody does ‘nothing’ in a closet, Loki. Most probably do something else in there than you just did.”

“Aah but I didn’t do anything, did I?” Loki opened the door to the closet and let Stark peer inside.

“You’re right.” Stark nodded slowly, his arm brushing against Loki’s as he inspected the closet. “No spunk, _anywhere at all_.”

Loki fought hard against the desire to look at Stark because he was sure his face just did something he had no control over.

“I didn’t think you were the type to miss out on doing kinky shit.”

“Kinky?”

“Yes. Like having sex at dangerous places.” Stark bumped his shoulder. “But it’s totally okay if you don’t. It’s not for everyone, after all.”

“You thought I would masturbate in a _closet_?” Loki asked him calmly.

“That’s the unofficial reason why closets exist, Reindeer Games.”

“In a closet.”

“Sure. You got privacy there and, there’s this thrill of getting caught.”

Loki turned to look at Stark. Looked at him closely. “Is that a challenge, Stark?”

“Of course.” Stark’s brows rose, a smirk played around the corners of his mouth. “A challenge to have sex at a dangerous place sounds fun. But you know that I have to watch to make sure that you really did it.”

“Only watching?” Loki purred. “I might need a hand, Stark.” Because why not. There was no reason why Loki wouldn’t fuck Stark. Admittedly, he was a bit short but still handsome and he had enough brain in his head.

Stark licked his lips. “Don’t kill me.”

“Why would I want to kill you?” Loki tilted his head. “You’re a bit annoying but fucking a corpse doesn’t sound appealing to me.”

“Oh good.” Stark grinned. “Then I’m game, Reindeer Games.”

Loki grabbed him at the collar and thrust Stark into the closet, put himself inside _somehow_ as well. If Stark was clever he would ask Loki to enlarge the space, if he didn’t they would stay like this. Pressed tightly against another, having nearly no room to move at all. Loki placed his hands next to Stark’s face and claimed his lips in a searing kiss. It was a delight to discover that Stark didn’t mind kissing him at all. He opened his mouth eagerly and responded with an enthusiasm that made Loki’s toes curl in happiness.

Loki pressed closer, his hips starting to roll against Stark and the friction caused him to hiss.

“As much as I would like a _full_ experience with the thing you’re hiding in your pants there,” Stark mumbled against his lips, “I don’t think we have the time to go all out here. The others should be done within the next twenty minutes.”

“So much time.” Loki grinned at him. “I thought that was the goal behind this? The _thrill_ of nearly being caught?”

“If you do want to get caught you shouldn’t have bothered closing the door,” Stark said with a grin. “That was stupid.”

Loki shrugged. “What’s your suggestion then?”

“A hand job.” Stark’s hands tugged at his coat. “But you need to open your trousers by yourself, I wouldn’t even know where to start with all those knots and ties.”

“Some think of that as part of the fun, Stark.”

“You know, I have a second condition for us doing this. Don’t call me Stark, that makes me think of the one time I caught my dad.”

Loki winced. “Way to ruin the mood.”

“We had a mood?”

Loki stared at Stark for a moment. “You really don’t know when to stop, do you?”

 _“Seventeen minutes left,_ ” Stark’s watch announced.

It was a bit weird that JARVIS was present but oh well, Loki had done worse.

“You might want to start if you want to win this round.” Stark waggled his eyebrows. “I’ll open my trousers by myself, too. Don’t you worry.”

If they hadn’t agreed to this challenge Loki would knee Stark’s groin now. He untied himself quickly, pulled Stark into another kiss - perhaps a bit too quickly when it made their teeth clashed together.

Loki called lube to his hand with an ease that should be forbidden, smearing some on Stark’s hand too. He wouldn’t use spit for that. If they were getting another off here, he would damn well make sure that they would enjoy this _experience_ in the closet.

His hand closed around Stark’s swollen dick. Stark moaned against his mouth when the cool gel was applied and then he groaned when Stark’s hand found his dick as well.

Getting Stark off in thirteen minutes? To give him the time to collect his senses and get Loki off, too?

Loki was determined to succeed, started to rub Stark in quicker strokes, his other hand sneaking beneath Stark’s shirt. He scratched with his nails over Stark’s skin which led to Stark shivering a bit. Loki repeated the action, then let his hand slide further up until he found a nipple and started to tease it.

Stark groaned, tugged at Loki’s dick and _grinned_ like the Cheshire Cat as it made Loki moan.

Perhaps he wasn’t the only one with another plan in his head.

“Don’t think I’m that easy,” Stark said and his voice was getting considerable deeper. He pressed his lips to Loki’s, then wandered to his jawline, and _that wasn’t the right spot_ , Loki complained in his head until Stark finally saw reason and started to scatter kisses along Loki’s throat. That was much better.

The hand on his dick didn’t slow down, kept its speed, made shivers of arousal chase through Loki. That was much more to Loki’s taste. It seemed as if Stark knew what he was doing – not, that Loki had doubted that, but it was always good being proven right in his assumptions. His hand started to slow down, closed his fist tighter and loosened it again while stroking up and down. Stark moaned against his throat hoarsely.

Loki wasn’t exactly sure what it was but a hand job here with Stark? Where they _could be caught_ any minute? It was fun. And as Stark had promised him the thrill of getting caught was it that made it even more exciting. And that Stark _knew_ what he was doing there, his lips sucking here and there, leaving marks on Loki that would disappear in a few minutes again.

Loki closed his eyes when it started to become _too much_ , heat pooling in his lower area and worked Stark harder, his thumb rubbing over the head, smearing the pre-cum around. Stark seemed to like that, his hips rolling in time to Loki’s strokes.

He opened his eyes again when Stark moaned loudly. Loki sent a shaky smirk at Stark, then pulled the other hand away from under his shirt and fondled the balls carefully. He cupped and squeezed them softly, whispered a hoarse, “Let go, Tony,” when he felt the other shiver more and then, Stark was coming over his hand. Stark arched against him, and Loki kept stroking until he was done.

“Fucking hell, _Lokes_ ,” Stark panted when he seemed to have calmed down. He opened his eyes and looked at him with dilated pupils. He looked down to Loki’s dick, still hard but pulsing angrily.

If Stark could get it on _now_? Loki rolled his hips into Stark’s hand, and it seemed he got the clue as he started to stroke Loki again, pulled him in for another kiss, his tongue stroking Loki’s in long slides.

Loki could feel himself losing it, his breath getting faster and he was getting so close, so close –

Stark bit on his bottom lip, and the pain shot through Loki, a last tug at his dick and he was coming. He sagged in a moment of weakness against Stark, his brain just going for a short moment in a not-working-mode.

When he pulled back Stark was looking at Loki’s spunk on his fingers thoughtfully. “That’s not poisoned, is it?”

“Why would _my sperm be poisoned_?”

“Just asking.” Stark shrugged then licked his fingers clean.

This time Loki could not stop his face from going slack in surprise. When he had caught composer again, he crashed his lips to Stark’s, licked inside his mouth and tasted himself, salty and bitter and the taste of Stark mingled with it.

This man was pure horror on two legs.

Stark rested his head with a smug grin against the wall of the closet. “Looks like I don’t need to kneel to get you off, Reindeer Games.”

“Next time,” Loki purred happily, tugging Stark back into his pants with a sated grin on his lips. “Can’t make it too hard for you on the first try.”

Stark’s eyes widened almost comically. “Next time?”

“Well, I chose this as a dangerous place.” Loki sent him a wolfish grin. “How about we up the bar to fucking at even _more dangerous places_?”

“The winner is when we can’t find a more dangerous place than the other?”

“Exactly.”

“I see fun times laying ahead of us.” Stark ogled Loki’s throat. “I could swear I left marks there, you know.”

“You did.” Loki put his dick back inside of his pants. “They just didn’t want to stick around.”

“Aww.” Stark pouted at him. “I even made sure to give you big and pretty ones.”

“Touching,” Loki remarked.

“Only the best for you, Dasher.”

Loki grinned. “Good to know.”

Stark opened the door and hit Barton straight in the face.

_Ouch._

Loki stepped out of the closet and pried Barton’s fingers away from his face. He flinched.

“Congrats, the nose is broken.” Loki nodded at Stark. “The training is starting to show results, I’m proud of you.”

“Fuck, Clint, I’m sorry!”

Barton waved him off. “Just don’t tell me what you two did in there and we’re all good. Well, mostly.” He looked at Loki. “I know you can heal bones.”

Loki sighed. If he wasn’t starting to pay attention he would be sooner than later degraded to a healer and not whatever he was currently. Half of a team member? He sent a small tingle of seiðr to Barton’s nose, turned it straight again.

“And your nose is whole again,” he announced with a dramatic flair.

“Thanks, asshat.”

“My pleasure, servant.” Loki patted Barton’s shoulder and turned around to Stark. “My marks are still visible.”

Barton whimpered and Stark cursed over the injustice he was being dealt with.

Loki beamed in pride then walked off to the car that would take him back to the Tower because he wasn’t allowed to teleport except for in a battle. _Out of safety reasons_ , Odin had called it and Loki better stuck to that rule because he didn’t like what Odin had envisioned for him as a punishment.

**2**

It had barely been one day since the ‘Closet Encounter’, as Loki had taken to call it. Then Stark was strolling into his room, a nasty grin on his face, the shirt not properly closed, and the marks Loki had put on him were still there. He liked seeing them there.

Generously he turned his head away from the book he had been reading because Stark had bothered to announce his visit two hours ago and he brought a mug with tea with him, as Loki had requested in a firm tone.

Maybe he should have tried to trick Stark into having sex sooner because normally Stark didn’t bring him drinks. Loki had to do that all by himself alone and he was a prince. Really, mortals had no sense of upholding the etiquette anymore. Loki should try to trick the Queen into having an audience with him at the Buckingham Palace or wherever her butt preferred to rule from because he had the feeling that the people there were better trained at following etiquette than the ones here.

And their tea tasted better.

“Stark.”

“I told you to call me Tony.” Stark narrowed his eyes. “If you think of me still as Stark, I’ll pour the tea over your book. Also, why in Tesla’s name are you reading Freud?”

“I like his theories, _Tony_.”

“They’re wrong.”

“Doesn’t make them less interesting.” Loki sat up. “The opposite actually. Or would you call Rogers interesting?”

“Sometimes he is.”

Loki grinned at Sta-, _Tony_. “But you aren’t one of them because you like the danger, and he isn’t one.”

“Not always.” Tony’s eyes rested on him. “For you he’s easy.”

“If you tell me now that you find Rogers attractive I will make you run tomorrow two extra rounds.”

“That’s mean. “

“So, what is your verdict?”

Tony sent him a suggestive wink. “That you are the most attractive being in the Tower if we leave me out of the equation.”

“What about Thor?”

“Beefcake isn’t my type.”

He continued as if he hadn’t just destroyed Loki’s view on the world. He knew he wasn’t ugly, some called him handsome, but it had mostly been Loki’s charm and his reputation which brought people into his bed. There was a chance that Tony had only said that because he wanted something from Loki but –

It felt good.

“But I am here to tell you what location we could _visit_ next.”

Loki closed the book shut, excitement flaring up in him. Perhaps he would thank Tony for this compliment even when he had no idea what that had meant to Loki. But good behaviour should be rewarded. Loki was a firm believer of that rule and JARVIS thought the same, that was why they never took Tony’s stash with sweets away. As long as he went to training, they would leave it.

“My office at Stark Industries.”

“That seems to be boring.”

“Pepper is there.” Tony’s eyes flashed up. “And believe me you don’t want to be caught by her.”

Loki didn’t think about it long. “When do you want to leave?”

“Now.” Tony held a hand out. “I have an appointment with Pepper in an hour and we need twenty minutes until we get there.”

Loki took the offered hand, stood up and stared into Tony’s eyes. “I hope for you that your office isn’t disappointing. I hate boring rooms.”

Tony chuckled. “Don’t worry about your sensitive aesthetic, Dasher. You’ll like my office just fine.”

They used the elevator to get down and Loki used the opportunity to slide his lips over Tony’s, sucked and nibbled on them until the doors opened with a ‘ping’ and Loki pulled back. The lips were swollen and shining in an angry red, the brown hair was slightly tousled and his breath going a tad faster than it was normal. _Yes, this would do quite nicely_ , Loki decided and stepped out of the elevator.

Tony followed slowly.

He spent the ride on the car with Tony vibrating next to him but not being able to do anything. Loki’s hand got slapped away with a growl when it lingered there _peacefully_. Loki hadn’t had any plans with it.

With a wave of his hand Loki made sure that nobody would pay overly much attention to him, followed Tony in the elevator and rode up again. This time Tony stood on the other side of the elevator, staring at Loki with accusing eyes.

Loki smirked at him, no regret in sight. Tony _knew_ what he had gotten himself into by daring to challenge the God of Mischief. They left on the twentieth floor, and Tony help open a light brown door which leads to his office.

Oh, his desk was great. It looked like someone only came in here to spread chaos on the desk, there was a fake plant that looked like it was dying, notes were sticking to the desk and there were energy drinks standing on it. But the detail that called Loki’s attention to it was that you couldn’t see under the desk. There was this wooden shield which gave the desk an impressive air and a perfect cover to hide behind.

“Did I promise too much?” Tony closed the door behind him.

Loki rolled his eyes at that. “Take a seat, Tony.”

“Where?”

“On the chair.” Loki’s brow shot up dramatically. “Where else?”

Loki didn’t think he had seen Tony walk so quickly, ever. He stood next to him and in the next, he was already sitting on the chair, his legs spread like he was a whore. Loki slowly walked up to him, his fingers caressing Tony’s chest. He tasted Tony’s lips again, the salt and what was just _Tony_ until he was sure that he had memorised the taste. A small flush had spread on the handsome face, the hair was getting more tousled and his eyes were burning Loki with their intensity. There were those delicious thrills running over him again.

Loki elegantly sank down to his knees, pulled the chair closer to him. Tony’s breath came faster.

So excited and they hadn’t even started yet? Loki licked his lips. Maybe he should draw it out for Tony. Tease him until he was nearly coming, then stop him and when he had calmed down, work him up again. Not that Tony started to think that Loki had grown soft for him because of a _hand job._

His fingers danced over the strong thighs, coming closer to where Tony wanted them. Loki looked up at Tony, then nuzzled the growing bulge carefully. He pressed a kiss to where the dick twitched beneath the constructing material and opened the fly with quick movements.

“If I hear one single joke about my nickname ‘ _Silver_ tongue’ I will give you a matching dick,” Loki told him in a conversational tone as Tony opened his mouth. “I heard them all, none is original anymore and I don’t like them.”

A hand wandered to the zipper, tugging at it lightly. “I don’t do this for everybody.” Tug. _Shiver_. “You deserve it for having such a gorgeous desk and because I trust you to keep your mouth shut with comments, understood?”

He tugged the zipper a bit further down. Another shudder from Tony. Loki grinned at that but his tone was grave when he repeated the last part. “I said, _understood_?”

“Yes.” Tony blinked rapidly. “No silvertongue jokes.”

Loki rewarded him by pulling the zipper down completely and pulling the dick out. They had more time now and Loki used it. His fingertips danced over the rapidly growing dick, squeezed his balls until it was fully erect.

Tony had been incredibly quiet during that, only breathing loudly. Loki threw him an annoyed look. “I said no jokes, not for you to remain silent. Do I have to guess now what you like?”

“Didn’t want to alarm someone. We aren’t at home, did you forget that?” Tony breathed sharply.

Loki squeezed the balls in his hand a bit too tight.

“Okay, okay. You know we aren’t at home.”

“Mhm,” Loki agreed with a smile. “Don’t be so shy, Tony. I like hearing you.”

“If you want to hear me,” Tony said with a grin so naughty, Loki already knew what was coming before Tony said it, “then _earn it_.”

Maybe it wasn’t so good that Tony knew Loki loved challenges. It was a weakness of his, grown and cared for by having a ‘brother’ Loki had to measure up to all the time. And often, he hadn’t managed it and it still had been Thor on whom Odin’s eye rested with pride while Loki stood at the other side, i _gnored._

It had made all the other victories oh so sweeter when Loki had managed to win when adrenaline had been running through his body, the tingle of having defeated _Thor_ , the great Thor, and Loki had gotten addicted to the feel of it. A challenge was what had kept him sane for most of his life. It had kept things interesting, had kept Loki from burning them all down because that would _have been easy._

Tony wanted him to make him lose it? Loki would blow his brain out so it tossed itself out of the window and all that would be left of Tony was a happy and sated mess.

Loki slithered a bit forward on his knees to have easier access, then wrapped his lips around the head and sucked strongly. Tony jerked, having not expected that. Loki grinned around the head, tasted the few drops of bitter pre-cum already spilling from the head.

Tony’s hands came to rest in his hair, light and very carefully. Loki appreciated it and sucked again, with less force this time and caused a small moan from Tony’s lips. That hadn’t taken long. He rubbed with his tongue carefully at the spot beneath the head, pulled it deeper into his mouth.

He tasted hot musk, salt and sweat and his own dick started to grow harder in his pants.

What would he have to do to make Tony moan louder? And what to make him moan his name? Loki wanted to know, he _had to know_ because he wanted to win and his hands gripped Tony’s thighs, squeezing them while pulled the cock deeper in his mouth, his tongue working against the underside of it. Tony’s fingers clenched in his hair, dragging him slowly further down. It made Loki moan, the vibrations of it sent more droplets of cum down his throat.

It was bitter but Loki liked it, drank it down before he moved to swallow Tony all down.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony cursed above him as Loki nuzzled the dark curls around his dick.

Fuck? That was what he got for his efforts? He hummed angrily, his nails burying themselves almost painfully in Tony’s jeans, making him jerk –

He lifted his tongue, a warm pressure on a warm dick and _sucked_.

This time he got to hear his name, husky and in a whimper. That was better. A warm feeling started to feel Loki which always came when he was getting close to winning something when he was about to cross the goal.

But he wasn’t here to make Tony suffer, Loki reminded himself as he swallowed around Tony a few times before pulling back up. Not when Tony had said something nice to him. He blew softly over the head, coated a hand in magical lube and started to rub the shaft up and down in slow movements while he busied himself with the head.

He licked, sucked, and nuzzled it with a devotion Loki hadn’t known from himself. It seemed as if the compliment had gotten to him more than he had thought. And Tony’s eyes were resting on him, their pupils dilated and it had been Loki who made him look so sexed up, so flushed. If he weren’t busy right now with giving the man probably the best blowjob of his life Loki wouldn’t hesitate to lift from his knees and kiss him until he forgot how to think.

Careful not to hurt him he took more of the cock back in his mouth, grazed over with his teeth and got more groans out of Tony for that. He relaxed his jaw when he had him swallowed down again and just –

Let the cock rest in his mouth for a sweet moment. The weight of it on his tongue was delicious, pressing it down and Loki savoured the delicious taste of sweat and salt of it. He pressed Tony’s hip, looked up at him and hoped he understood because Loki couldn’t well talk with a cock in his mouth, could he? But it seemed Tony knew what he wanted and started to rock his hips carefully.

Loki smiled and closed his eyes, content for a moment to let Tony just _take what he needed_ , and enjoyed the simplicity of a cock moving in and out of his mouth. There was nothing else to focus on, just rocking motions and all he had to do was to swallow a few times and Loki did that gladly.

When he looked up again Tony’s face had taken on this feverish gleam, the thrusting getting stronger. His throat fluttered around Tony when he rocked in deeper. The corners of Loki’s mouth curled into a smirk. All he did for a bit more was to suck gently, dug his fingers into the legs and let Tony do his thing.

He could feel himself getting even harder and for moment Loki pictured Tony taking him in the mouth, Tony in the spot Loki was in and _Norns_ –

Loki moaned helplessly around the dick at the image his mind was getting up. The full lips spread around him, just kneeling in front of Loki and enjoying it.

Suddenly Loki wanted Tony to just come down his throat, wanted to see the man lose it when he was bathed in light, not when it was dim like it had been in the closet. Loki gave him another scrape of teeth, swallowed a couple of times more. Then, Tony was coming down his throat with a hoarse scream of Loki’s name.

Satisfaction pooled in Loki and he swallowed the load with delight, swallowed until he was sure Tony had finished.

“So much for not wanting to be discovered,” Loki said hoarsely.

Tony chuckled. “Nobody came in.”

“Doesn’t mean nobody heard you.”

“I’m pretty sure nobody did –“

Did he want a war? Loki took his cock back into his mouth and swallowed around the poor sensitive thing, and Tony only remembered to scream into his hand in the last millisecond.

Loki pulled back off. “Don’t argue with me when I’m _here_.” He pointed at the floor. “Because you will lose, Tony.”

“Noted,” Tony said hoarsely. “Can I help you?”

“With my orgasm?” Loki grinned at him. “Is that even a question needed to be asked?”

He stood up in a quick movement, straddled Tony and put his hand around his dick.

It was warm, on the border of being too dry with the little lube Loki gave him but it was perfect. Just the right amount of friction and Tony was plundering his mouth with abandon. Loki sucked Tony’s tender skin around his throat, earned himself quicker strokes with that and when Tony played with tender movements the spot beneath the head, Loki lost it and moaned his name in the abused neck.

He’d give Tony for today a B. There was always room for improvement. And Loki didn’t want to give Tony’s ego even more reason to grow fatter than it already was.

Loki was just getting himself back together, his mind still racing with the effects of having an orgasm when he heard steps outside. With a dramatic sigh and an eyeroll he made sure Tony saw, he slithered back under the desk again. Which ridiculous movie had it been where someone travelled in a box which was smaller on the outside? Loki couldn’t remember but this time he used his seiðr with utmost delight to make himself more room.

“Tony, you’re already here.”

Right, Tony had said he had a meeting with Pepper. Loki laid down, called his book from the Tower to him and started to read again about Freud’s theory of psychodynamic perspectives on personalities. Thor seemed to fit the ‘Id’ quite well.

Loki knew many things about this were wrong but well, if Loki could, he’d print the part about the Id out and glue it to Thor’s forehead.

**3**

Loki caught himself often thinking about the blowjob in Tony’s office. Not about the blowjob itself, more about Tony. Because there had been something so simple about this and Loki had _missed_ just having fun, being with someone who wanted Loki to be there and not someone else. He noticed how he had grown more lenient towards Tony during sparring and let him sleep half an hour longer. He was growing _soft_ for this ridiculous mortal but somehow, Loki couldn’t bring himself to care.

It was a nice feeling. A simple infatuation, a simple sign of Loki still being able _to care_ , of still being capable of dreaming. And adding lust to that? Loki liked it, over.

Their challenge was still on, having declared no winner yet, seeing that there _was no winner_ , either. Loki wouldn’t let Tony win for that he liked winning too much even when his traitorous heart told him it didn’t matter as long as he got what, read who, it wanted. Perhaps he could convince Tony to do it in the gym or in the showers there? It certainly had appeal and Loki could make sure beforehand that nobody would disrupt them.

He sighed and threw the sheet off. Again, it was _half an hour too late_. All that because of two orgasms? Loki ignored the nagging thought that it also was because Tony seemed to hang around with him more as well. It had been nearly a week since Stark Industries. And as much as Loki wanted to, he couldn’t just demand of Tony to be available for a challenge. Because someone had to make sure the weapons were still running smoothly and also spent time with the team.

Loki rolled his shoulders back. It was time to face grumpy face Tony Stark again.

When Loki opened the door to Tony’s bedroom, he saw clothing spread across the floor. His heart unexpectedly sank. It was on Saturday. There was no reason to be disappointed. He had said so himself, it was only a small infatuation, nothing more.

But for once it really bothered Loki to see Stark’s naked butt and another butt, too.

He knocked loudly against the door, he might have used a bit more strength than usual. Stark shot up in the bed, his guest too. Her eyes went wide as she saw Loki standing in the doorframe but Loki paid her no mind.

“It’s morning.”

Stark groaned and yawned. “Hey, Loki. Can’t we just … delay training for today?”

 _Do you want to fuck her agai_ n? Loki thought with a mocking bitterness. “And you couldn’t have asked me yesterday _before_ I woke up early so that I can drag your sorry ass in better shape?”

“You can go back to sleep now?”

“Not the point.” Loki stared at him. “But since you aren’t making any effort at standing up, I think we can just call this off.” Loki nodded at them both, turned around and left.

“Thanks!” Tony yelled after him.

Thanks? Loki stepped into the waiting elevator. “Skip the stop in the kitchen, JARVIS.”

The elevator rode down. Disappointment at Stark was waging through Loki.

Perhaps he had gotten a bit more of an infatuation here, he’d the hope that Stark was having the same problem but it seemed that wasn’t the case. Loki refused to think of him as Tony under these circumstances. Not when all he wanted was to go back up there and drag Tony out of the bed and into the shower so Loki wouldn’t have to smell the other on him while he fucked Tony senseless. Or he would simply drag Tony to the gym and break by accident a finger.

Inventors needed their fingers. Loki had thought he needed his heart, the small bits that were left of it anyway.

The doors opened and he walked the short distance to the door, then fell into a jog. If Stark thought it was better to waste time in bed instead of getting better at fighting? Loki would let him have his fun. Clearly, they both had a different view on what was more important. It hurt that Stark hadn’t even bothered to make any efforts at getting up and leaving the bed.

Like he was so sure he would get what he wanted, he could just stand up Loki for a no one and there would be no repercussions. Loki ran faster, avoiding a few pedestrians who didn’t see him coming or were too tired to go out of the way.

Stark thought Loki had called their training off just for today?

If he wasn’t wrong there. Maybe Loki could finally find the time to read his book until it was late in the night, and sleep in, make himself a tea around noon and go about training or whatever else stood on the plan in the afternoon. It sounded good. He sped up again.

Oh well, it wasn’t half that bad either that Stark wasn’t here with him. Now Loki could just run without having to worry about the mortal potato slowing him down. His steps became longer as the city started to roar back into life.

He’d give himself a month to get over this, then he would be over Stark and that was the end of the story. Loki wouldn’t waste any more time than was strictly necessary on a mortal who would die sooner than later anyway.

After another round around the block, he walked back in the Tower again. Now he was looking forward to his shower. Perhaps another nap seeing that he had no one to train with and there was this fat book from Stephen King waiting for him. Some easy literature after Freud.

He read until the night was nearly over, having taken the time only to make himself a mug with tea and the sandwiches he had grabbed from the kitchen in between. Stark hadn’t been there. Which, well, good for him.

Loki put a bookmark in the book, put it on the nightstand next to him, rolled to one side and then fell asleep. No waking up early tomorrow. It sounded fantastic.

He rose from his bed around midday, feeling well rested and like making himself a large mug with tea. He disappeared in the shower, absolutely refused to think of Stark and whether he had wondered why Loki hadn’t woken him this morning and thought about how he could get the audience by the Queen. It sounded tempting Loki had to admit that. The only question was how would he get there after he was being forbidden to teleport? And Loki really didn’t want to share a cabin in an airplane with sweating and snoring mortals.

Freshly showered and in a usual good mood, Loki walked into the kitchen just to be pounced on by an angry mortal.

“Where the fuck _have you been this morning_?” Stark looked at him angrily.

“Sleeping,” Loki replied calmly and made his way to the cupboard with tea.

“And _why_? You could have –“

“Told you?” Loki reached up to grab the cinnamon tea. “Not so nice when you wake up for nothing, right?” He put the bag into a mug and turned on the kettle.

“Was that your revenge?” Stark sounded calmer now.

Loki pondered about it. Should he tell Stark that he would wake him up tomorrow again or was it better to let Stark wake up alone and confront Loki about it later again?

“Revenge,” Loki said slowly. “I wouldn’t call it that.”

“Then what would you call it?”

“Sleeping in because I have no obligations anymore in the morning.” Loki turned around to Stark. “I told you this was called off.”

Stark frowned and Loki watched with a cruel edge of delight as Stark began to pale.

“You mean like calling it off _off_?”

“Of course.” Loki didn’t let Stark out of his sight. “After all you showed me quite clearly what your priorities are and those aren’t your training.”

“It was a slip-up, Loki. Not something personal against you.”

“It wasn’t? So you don’t think I would take it personally that you ditched me?” Loki arched a brow. “Are you sure you are aware whom you’re talking to here?”

“Okay, look.” Stark sighed. “That was shit of me not asking you earlier if we could put training off for the day.”

“It was.” Loki poured water into his mug.

“But can we continue? _Please_ , Loki?”

“Are you sure you want that? Not that you have to run back to your bedroom because it’s more _fun_.”

“I am.” Stark bit on his lip and sighed. “Loki, you are the best teacher I ever had.”

Oh no, he was starting to do that again. Complimenting Loki. He cursed inwardly.

“Do you even know how many balls it took me to approach you? Because I was genuinely afraid you’d snap my neck for approaching you and you wouldn’t even need magic for that. Reindeer Games,” Stark said softly, “c’mon. You’d miss it sweeping the gym with me otherwise. _Pleaaase_.”

“You are a menace, Tony Stark.”

“Pot, Kettle.”

Loki groaned. “I am angry at you.”

“Fair.”

“Could you stop looking at me with those eyes?”

“Is it working?”

“Yes!” And that was the problem. Loki sighed, hating himself already so much for it but he had not only one weak spot for this mortal and he had slept well. He cursed. “Alright. But if you ever stand me up again, I will accidentally make sure you’ll regret it.”

Stark swallowed. “Alright.”

“And you start to take your shakes not only in the mornings from now on.”

“That’s blatant bribery.”

Loki smiled at him coldly.

“How often do you want me to take them?”

“JARVIS?” Loki asked in a honeyed voice.

“Before each meal which would mean three times per day.”

“There you heard it.” Loki grabbed an apple from the fruit plate. “See you tomorrow at the usual time again,” he announced and walked back to his room.

The next morning, he dragged Tony out of bed an hour earlier than normal.

Loki felt more than delighted when he saw that Tony was alone this time. He made sure the vitamin shake got emptied completely, then spurred the sleepy Tony into action and made him run around the block two times. What a fortune for Tony that Loki wasn’t vindictive in the slightest. But Tony only glared at him half-heartedly and his muttered complaints were more joking. Maybe someone had noticed he wasn’t really forgiven, after all. If Thor only would take a closer look at his teammate and not only see, but also start to understand –

A wish that would never get fulfilled; Loki knew that.

Their challenge was still going on and Loki had an idea when the Avengers got called in for a battle.

It was curious to see that Romanoff closed her eyes for a short moment when the name ‘Taskmaster’ fell. History? Loki listened attentively as Hill gave them all they knew about the Taskmaster through the comm. His name was Tony Master and his fighting skills were to be feared. An enemy who could memorise your moves and then use them against you?

Didn’t that sound dangerous?

A shame that Tony insisted on flying to the battle otherwise Loki would have suggested him here and now the new location. Loki couldn’t wait to see his face.

They joined Tony at the Columbus Circle. The other Tony was standing in the middle, and, a skull? Loki rolled his eyes and walked casually up to Tony.

“What is it with your villains having no style?”

Tony turned around to him. “You stole it all.”

Sweet. Loki grinned at him. “You remember our challenge is still running?”

“Please don’t tell me what I think you’re going to tell me.”

Loki chuckled, a hand coming to rest on the iron waist. “There’s a hotel _right there_ ,” he whispered.

“We can’t leave the team alone,” Tony mumbled but his weight drifted to the side Loki was standing.

“We won’t.” Loki tapped with his fingers on the armour. “I’ll leave clones here and they do our job. When we’re done we can join the fight again.”

“Will-“

“We can take a suite up there,” Loki mumbled and pressed closer to Tony, “the view must be astonishing. But that wouldn’t be dangerous, would it?”

Tony shivered.

Loki pulled back and turned around to Rogers who joined them with a grim expression on his face.

“I have a proposal, Captain.” Because sadly Rogers was the one who led the team in the fight most of the time.

“Sure.”

“You go and fight him, don’t go all out on him with your most successful moves and Tony and I will distract him.”

“With what?”

“Mischief,” Loki said easily. “He can memorise fighting techniques. I won’t give him mine. And he can’t copy mischief and I need Stark since I _can’t do it alone_.”

Rogers considered him for a moment. “The plan is idiotic enough that it might work. And again, we are not killers if we can avoid it, Loki. Maybe don’t let a watermelon explode over his head.”

“Now you gave me ideas.” Loki grinned at Rogers. “Good luck, try not to die too soon, I might enjoy this otherwise.”

Tony grabbed him around the waist and they shot off, flew a circle above the Taskmaster which gave Loki enough time to create two clones which appeared behind the Taskmaster.

“You’re done?” Tony asked him through the comm.

“Put us down in the entrance of the hotel,” Loki replied, arousal already lacing his voice. “They can’t see us anymore,” he added when he felt Tony hesitate.

“Good.” Tony flew down again and they walked into the lobby of the Mandarin-oriental hotel.

 _“The hotel has already been evacuated save for a few staff members who turn off the lights and their other duty,_ ” JARVIS informed them politely. _“I am positive that no new sex tape will appear on the Internet after today, Sir.”_

“You’re the best, JARV,” Stark mumbled, released Loki and stepped out of his armour. He turned to look at Loki. “Am I wrong or did I awake the kinky beast in you?”

“You’re wrong,” Loki replied and his eyes wandered over Stark. He wore a black under suit which only heightened the well-toned body. This was going to be good. He pushed Tony against the wall close to the glass entrance door.

“And your clones are good enough to fight the Taskmaster?” Tony asked him in a dubious tone.

 _A bit too late for doubts_ , Loki thought, rolled his eyes and crashed his lips to Tony’s. He wasn’t gentle at all. He could still see Tony’s conquest from last night before his eyes and the thought of her kissing him –

It pissed Loki off. He wanted to erase the memory of her from Tony’s mind. All that Tony should be allowed to think about was Loki. He slid his tongue into Tony’s mouth, licking the offending taste away that only was there in memory.

“Still angry?” Tony’s eyes bore into his with a sharp, calculating grin.

Loki wanted to see the grin gone. If the grin was still here it meant that Tony was still able to think. He wrapped his hands around Tony’s wrists, pinned them to the wall next to his head and searched his lips once more. His head was whirring from the intoxicating taste.

Tony’s hands were pulling at his hair. “I get the feeling you aren’t just angry because you woke up for nothing,” Tony rasped against his lips.

Loki stilled for a moment.

“You are jealous, aren’t you?”

“Not jealous,” Loki whispered with a sharp grin. “ _Disappointed_ that you chose to go and find release with someone else, perhaps. _Enraged_ that you think you can fuck someone else and then come back to me.”

“Bad luck,” Tony snapped and grounded his hips against Loki’s. “What are you going to do about it? Cry?”

“There might be a day where I cry over you, Tony but that will be the day you finally remember how to throw a satisfying blow. And this day is still far away from us.”

Tony’s eyes sparkled in the light. “ _Jealous_ ,” he insisted.

Loki growled, his fingers twitching around the wrist and he sucked at a light mark on Tony’s throat. That hadn’t been one of his, Loki knew that and he sucked harder. A mark over another sounded good, perfect even. He didn’t care that Tony would have to explain later why there were now more hickeys decorating his throat than before. Loki wouldn’t mind if Tony was to tell them the truth.

That he hadn’t joined the fight, preferred it to be pressed against a wall by Loki and enjoy himself. Priorities were everything in their lives.

They could hear angry yelling outside. Loki stared at Tony, hunger coiling in him, kindled by the jealousy he did not wish to acknowledge at all. He could feel his pulse fluttering against his hands, fast and hard, his hips rolling in long arcs against Loki’s.

All he could feel was Tony against him, small and warm and the awareness of where they are and where they _weren’t_ –

it’s just exciting, sending thrills of alarm through him.

He could feel the clones distracting the Taskmaster while he plundered Tony’s mouth again. It was slow and deep, absolutely not fitting the ambience at all but that made it even more exciting and Loki groaned in the wet mouth. He pulled Tony’s pants down in a hurried movement, reaching for his dick and rubbing it in deft movements.

Loki saw a fire outside.

Tony moaned helplessly, his now free hands pulling at Loki’s coat.

He wanted more, Loki realised as he made sure Tony’s cock was getting harder in his hand. He wanted to own him for today, for the game, for _himself_ to make sure this would stick to Tony’s memory for a long time. Carefully he teased two fingers between Tony’s cheeks, already slick, rubbing them over the puckered entrance. He waited for a reaction, a confirmation that this was too much or a rejection, that this was not wanted but Tony surprised him by rocking back against his fingers.

A quick grin flitted over Loki’s face as he started to ease a finger in Tony, tasted the moan that fell from his lips. Tony breathed a laugh against Loki, his eyes burning with desire and a heat Loki hadn’t seen before.

“I hope you turned your comm off,” Loki whispered darkly in Tony’s ear as he worked another finger in. “Because otherwise our ruse has been for naught.”

Tony stiffened against him, just a moment, then he bit Loki in retaliation. JARVIS had made sure that their comms were off, Loki was more than sure of that. Because the AI would never let his Sir ridicule himself when it could be avoided. Such a great display of loyalty and devotion for a single man – it stole Loki’s breath. He wanted to experience the same amount of loyalty towards him but he knew this would never occur.

The position started to hurt his arms. Loki ran a few options through in his head, then grabbed Tony’s thighs, and lifted him up. Legs coiled themselves around Loki and Tony’s cock was smearing bits of pre-cum on his armour.

“Don’t you think we are overdressed?” Tony asked him.

“Definitely,” Loki agreed. The under suit and the armour disappeared in a flash of green, leaving them naked and flushed. It already felt so much better, skin rubbing against skin. Feeling how much they affected another, making the other feel so excited.

And while the others were fighting the Taskmaster outside Loki wouldn’t change his spot for anything in the Nine Realms. Not when Tony was wrapped like an octopus around him, his legs pulling him in impossibly tighter. It was as if Tony wouldn’t want to let him go either while Loki opened him gradually up. And Loki didn’t mind at all, not when it meant that it was _him_ Tony wanted, not someone else. He licked a long stripe across Tony’s collarbone, salt and sweat exploding against his taste buds.

Loki wanted more and he wanted to have it all with Tony. He muffled a groan in Tony’s shoulder.

“Don’t you dare,” Tony hissed, pulling Loki’s head up. “Muffling. Any. Noise.”

Loki keened at that, a high sigh from the back of his throat he hadn’t known he could make.

“And now, would you _continue_?” Tony thrust his hips demandingly towards Loki.

“Your wish is my command,” Loki said in a teasing voice, pulling his fingers out from Tony.

“Then get your cock in me.” Tony grinned at him. “Or I might just decide to join my friends in the battle.”

Loki arched a brow. As if Tony was even capable of leaving here, aroused as he was. He lined himself up.

Tony growled, his legs tightening around Loki. “ _Loki_ -“

“Yes?” He grinned at him. “I thought you wanted to join your friends?”

Tony spluttered. “I -, that is-,”

Loki laughed, then kissed Tony sweetly while thrusting up in him.

“I wouldn’t let you join the fight now,” Loki whispered in his ear, eliciting shivers in Tony. He bit the earlobe gently. “I like you where you are right now.”

“No kidding.” Tony sent him a grin. “But how about you convince me to stay here?”

He really shouldn’t have made his likening for challenges so blatantly obvious, Loki thought with an amused tilt. But he couldn’t come to regret it, not when it all had been fun, when it had given him a sort of companion in Tony. Perhaps Loki would have gone mad without him or turned from mischief to malice again.

He pressed Tony carefully more against the wall, started to thrust in a rocky movement in him. Hot lips were pressing kisses to his lips, wandered down and it seemed that Tony had learnt something, skipped the jaw and went straight for his throat. He had _listened_ to Loki. He swallowed thickly, heat kindling in him. And he had _remembered._

This was a better form of apology than Loki had expected, it felt so good. And he couldn’t care less about the motorbike that flew through the door. It stank horrible of petrol.

Loki’s breath quickened and so did Tony’s. If they had bad luck, the bike would explode. Outside people were screaming, clearly audible now that the doors weren’t closed anymore. Tony scratched runes Loki would never be able to decipher down his back, sharp and burning.

His seiðr was a burning reminder of the clones outside. He could feel them brimming with mischief, their excitement inciting his own arousal even more. And Tony’s eyes were locked on the motorbike, panting and more eager than before at meeting Loki’s thrusts.

The smell of petrol filled the air. It was a heavy sweet scent, there was just something so good about it. It was like breathing in euphoria and exhaling desire. Brown eyes widened dramatically when they inhaled the scent as well.

But it wasn’t fear of the possible danger Loki read in them, it was a genuine thrill of arousal seeing and _understanding_ where they were. Possibly shots fell outside. Yet Loki paid them no mind, the only thing he could focus on was Tony, so greedy and hungry were his breathless demands for “More.”

Thirsty for seeing Tony lost to his own pleasure again he wrapped a hand around his weeping dick, stroked it in time to his thrusts. It was getting hotter, warmer, his senses started to tingle when he grew more aroused, Tony kissing him as if it was the only way to make this divine torture stop. There was only the question if that was what Loki wanted –

Did he want to let Tony come? Already? When he would have to return him to the team then? Loki preferred having him here _with him_. He wanted to taste Tony’s arousing scent, have him clench around him, feel him getting closer and closer while his senses were screaming danger but at the same time were happy with purring sex. It was all Tony’s fault. He was intoxicating and somehow even more dangerous than the location itself.

When he rasped Tony’s name, all dark and hot because he could feel his own climax nearing, he shuddered, clenched tightly and it sent Loki over too. He continued to rock into Tony until he was done, his forehead resting against Tony’s, catching his lips in a slow and deep kiss.

“Didn’t think you’d be one to get off to the smell of gas,” Tony mumbled quietly.

“I wish I could say the same about you,” Loki said and his lips curled into a smirk. “But that was to be expected of you.”

“How shocking,” Tony replied and sighed as he got lowered back to the ground. “My back won’t thank you for that.”

Loki pointed him to turn around, then he let his seiðr dance across Tony’s back, easing the pain and calming down the raw skin.

“How is the battle faring, JARVIS?” He snapped with his fingers, let their clothes appear like magic had been involved.

_“The Taskmaster is still running around. Currently he is taking on Steve Rogers.”_

“What are the clones doing?” Tony asked Jarvis and stepped in the Iron Man suit.

Loki snorted. “Your clone is humping one of the trees in the Columbus Circle.”

Tony stared at him. Blinked. “Fair. Sounds like something I would do.”

“I was kidding.”

“Then you clearly missed out on an excellent opportunity to have my clone hump a tree. If Platypus were here he’d encourage you.”

“Our clones are throwing rocks at the Taskmaster and yell his name backwards,” Loki said with a shake of his head.

“And that _works_?”

“It is no fighting style he can copy, can he?”

Tony thought about that for a moment. “That’s true.” He sighed. “So, did you come up with a plan how to save the team while you tried to fuck my brain out”?

“I might.” Loki grinned at him. “I think it’s about time you pay me back for the window.”

Tony’s eyes went wide.

“You drop me just so I don’t land on him,” Loki started to explain, shaking a dagger out of his jacket. He flexed his fingers around the handle. “An element of surprise, moment of shock, I hit him over the head, maybe smash his mask in the progress. And then you can arrest him, we are the heroes of the day, nobody got killed, we had an orgasm, life is amazing.”

“Do you always get so unhinged after sex?” Tony looked at him bemused. “I don’t think I ever heard you talk so much adorable bullshit before.”

“I think it’s the petrol,” Loki mumbled with a shrewd expression. “I can’t get enough of it. It smells surprisingly good.”

“And I think you might be high.” Tony chuckled, pulled him against his armour. “But your plan might just work, so why not, right?”

Why not, indeed.

With that Tony flew them out of the hotel, leaving their sweet spot of shame behind and dropped Loki as announced, in front of the Taskmaster.

The poor villain didn’t even have a chance to react as Loki hit him with the handle over the head. The hood fell off, revealed dark brown tousled hair – he was staggering, not quite falling –

A shot hit him in the back and the Taskmaster fell without any grace into Loki’s waiting arms.

Loki liked to work as a team with Tony. Be it on the battlefield or in bed. 

**4**

Tony didn’t hide his hickeys in any way and it amused Loki. Because Barton knew what they had done in the closet because what else could he think they had done and now Tony had suddenly even more hickeys after a battle? But their clones had been there, done the greatest mischief ever possible so that Rogers even praised them for their creativity which had allowed them to injure the Taskmaster – a task which had appeared impossible before.

Loki couldn’t stop thinking about it, hoping with just enough of shame that it passed as decent that Tony Master would soon break out of prison. Because an enemy you couldn’t fight with strategy only with chaos and no reason? That was a challenge.

The days passed and it was maybe two days later Loki got bored again. He hated being bored and he was fighting with Tony. He yawned, caught his fist with his hand.

“You didn’t even look-“

“I can hear you thinking,” Loki said and examined Tony’s fingernails. “Therefore, I can see where your punch comes from while I don’t even have to look out for it.”

“That’s creepy and you _can’t hear_ me thinking. Stop fucking with me.”

“You want me to stop fucking you?” Loki tilted his head. “Are you sure about that? Does that mean I won the challenge?”

Tony gaped. “That is not what I’ve been saying, you’re just putting words in my mouth.”

“Oh, Tony,” Loki purred, not above at all using that sentence for nefarious purposes, “I can put something else entirely in your mouth if that’s what you want.”

Tony kicked him in the leg. This time Loki let him, giving a fake pained noise from him.

“Didn’t see that coming?”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you coming again.”

“Are you horny or is that just a ‘you’ thing?” Tony rolled his eyes, a smirk curling on his lips.

Loki tugged at Tony’s fist, pulling him flush against his body. “Both,” he said and noticed with delight how Tony seemed to pick up on his tone.

“I’m not that easy, Loki.”

He let go of him abruptly. “Then I win the challenge?” He grinned at him. “Not that I expected anything different but I don’t see how you would want to top fucking during a battle.”

“I did _not_ say that.” Tony stood up, dusting himself off. “It’s just been two days of no sex and you get so cranky.”

Loki arched a brow at that.

“Right, maybe I shouldn’t say that.” Tony chuckled. “But I wanted to give you a break. Seeing as you did all the hard work until now and my throat is kind of aching.”

“Do they still hurt?” Loki eyed the hickeys with suspicion.

“Not anymore, nope.”

Loki nodded in relief.

“Anyway, you know what a very dangerous place in the US is?”

“Romanoff’s bedroom?”

Tony stared at him as if he had gone mad. In a way Loki had. Mad for Tony. Just not overly so, only a tiny little bit. It wasn’t like Loki dreamt of leaning over during the meals with the Avengers and kissing Tony in front of everyone. There were at most moments, short, sweet, and silly but nothing else when Loki thought how nice it would be to cuddle with Tony on a couch, watch a movie or simply do nothing, enjoying their time together and that was it.

“That is not dangerous, that’s suicidal.”

“That’s what you thought as well when you challenged me to get the gun from her.”

“Yeah but that was a moment of shock. If she catches us in her bed, we would be lucky if all we lost are our dicks.”

“Will I ever understand why you make her to be so much more dangerous than she is?” Because Loki did not fully understand that. Yes, she was a good fighter, could keep up with others and didn’t take any shit but she was a _human_ , not an android.

“Because I have a bit of brain in me and I _know_ that she’d tick off?”

“You’re a fool if you think she’d castrate you for it.” Loki rolled his eyes. “She’d want an apology, a new bed, a promise of never doing it again and she’ll be a bit rougher in the training. But you are part of her family, Tony. She’d never maim you.”

Tony didn’t stop staring. It made Loki wonder if Tony even understood how the Avengers thought of him. He probably didn’t because he was too deep in but Loki could.

He saw it because the love of them all was there, just not in the normal sense of a happy family. The Avengers were a dysfunctional bunch but they worked together, lived together and grew tighter with each passing annoying day. Even Thor was closer to them and more open than he had even been with Loki.

He didn’t leave them behind, for once. Or insulted their chosen crafts even when they were feminine. There was Rogers, who drew and Thor praised him for that, whereas he had insulted and belittled Loki for practicing seiðr.

And Tony? He was the weakest in their group. Of course he had his suit and his brain but he wasn’t a trained assassin like Barton and Romanoff, unlike them he was still plagued by scruples for the death of hundreds, thousands he didn’t have a hand in. Loki knew how many Barton had killed. He knew how many Romanoff had charmed and flirted with until they died. Banner was a beast, Rogers and Thor were born and raised warriors. And they all knew it and reacted differently to it.

It was a reason why Romanoff always fought him in the gym, used mind games on him so he could learn to understand and avoid them. Barton got drunk with him, shared the pranks and idiocy with him and there were so many more things. Tony should be grateful to have them. And not accuse one of them of hurting him intentionally.

“You think so?”

“Of course.” Loki shrugged. “She doesn’t in believe in hurting you to make you listen.”

“Right.”

“You don’t believe me.”

“It doesn’t fit the image she presents of herself.”

“Of course it doesn’t.” Loki snorted. “She’s a spy, you think she lets anybody see the real you? What you first get to see of her is a mask and now that you’ve all grown familiar with it, she can open up and you idiots don’t even notice.”

“But you do?”

It made Loki want to wham Tony over the head. “Before I am tempted to give in to my desires, do you have a new dangerous place to go to or not?”

“I do.”

“Spill the beans then.”

“The Oval Office.”

Loki’s brow shot up. He regarded Tony in front of him with a newfound interest. “Somehow I didn’t expect that. Does that not insult the American in you?”

“No?” Tony wetted his lips, just briefly but long enough that Loki caught sight of the pink. “The opposite, actually. My patriot is thrilled at the prospect of serving my country.”

“And how would debauching the Oval Office serve your country?” Loki asked bemused.

“Haven’t you noticed that everything here is very heavily based on god? I thought I’d do us all a favour by getting a god in the office and have him bless it.” Tony winked at him. “You know since I’m an Atheist I thought that would be even more poetic.”

Loki sniggered and extended a hand. “I have no idea if someone is currently in the Office.”

“Oh, don’t worry, JARVIS assured me the Office is free for like half an hour give or take.”

“Not all too much time then.”

“Not at all.” Tony took his hand with a grin. “And you just want to go there, now? We didn’t even shower yet.”

“In my books it makes more sense to shower afterwards.” Loki shrugged. “You get sweaty either way.”

“Right.” Tony squeezed his hand. “Then let’s go, Dasher.”

Loki called his seiðr around them, green and dark.

The Oval Office was very oval. Loki eyed it with squinted eyes. There were a desk, two couches and another desk with a lamp on it.

“I have to say your office was prettier.”

“Thanks.” Tony hummed thoughtfully, his eyes flitting over the room. “But I promise you-“

Someone shifted outside of the door.

“Right, so if they catch me here,” Tony said in a whisper, “I am 99% dead and the only thing alive is the reactor.”

“You better try to keep quiet then,” Loki mumbled back. “I already told you I don’t find corpses appealing.”

“Your worry for my well-being is overwhelming,” Tony replied, deadpan. “I feel so loved by you. Who’d have thought.”

“It’s not like I am trying to teach you how to survive.” Loki rolled his eyes. Tony’s statement bothered him even when he knew it had been said in jest. It felt … it didn’t feel nice. His heart was clenching painfully. He looked at the desk closer.

“Any plans on how we’re doing this?” He asked Tony. “Any position you prefer?” He tugged him closer, his fingers carding through brown, unruly hair.

“Would you let me fuck you?” Tony looked up at him, his hands slowly sneaking around Loki, slipping inside the waistband. “Or do you-“

“Sure,” Loki replied with a careless smirk plastered on his face. “If that is what you want.”

“Oh, I want that ass,” Tony breathed in excitement. “I was afraid you wouldn’t like it seeing that you are a prince.” His hands squeezed Loki’s cheeks.

He moaned quietly, his lips searching for Tony’s. He hadn’t kissed him often but slowly it was becoming a familiar routine. Tilting his head a bit, his eyes fluttering shut and pulling on the bottom lip, making Tony’s hands twitch. Loki wanted to keep kissing him until his breath ran out and then again, for as long as his legs would carry him. Because this felt like seiðr tingling in his veins when he had won a battle. It was addicting, more than that, it was too intoxicating, and it would be for the better if Tony never found out about this.

Loki let himself be steered to a couch, his hands tugging up Tony’s training shit impatiently, he wanted the bothering piece to _be gone_ until there was nothing that separated them from another. Tony was becoming his own personal problem and if it continued like that Loki had to take care not to up the bar _too fast_. Because he made Loki break rules he had been given.

“Tony,” he gasped as he realised what he had done. _Oh Norns, he was in too deep._ Way too deep.

“What?”

“I teleported.” Loki stared at him in horror.

Tony’s hands twitched on his stomach. “Right. What were the restrictions again?”

“That I am not to teleport unless I want to face unpleasant consequences?” Love makes you blind? Having an infatuation coupled with lust made one stupid. He swallowed dryly.

“Right.” Loki could see Tony thinking for a moment. “And if the Avengers say it’s been for an emergency?”

“Where would this be an emergency?” Loki hissed.

“Oh, I don’t know. Could be that I am too late to a meeting with the fucking _President_ of the United States?”

“Heimdall might be watching us.”

“Listen,” Tony said calmly, “you won’t get punished for this. Trust me. I won’t let you be dragged off to Asgard because I was too horny to think straight for a second, alright? Neither would Thor.”

Loki shook his head lightly. “As much as I –“

“I can have JARVIS send an anonymous terrorist warning to the CIA,” Tony interrupted him. “And he warned me first because _of reasons_ and we both were sparring in the gym, alright? We had no time but to jump into action and check the situation.”

“You’re mad,” Loki mumbled, his eyes searching Tony’s for a sign of unease.

“Oh, I absolutely am.” Tony’s eyes lit up in mischief. He lowered his lips to Loki’s ear, whispering in a low voice, “and don’t tell me it doesn’t excite you rebelling against your daddy dearest.” He ground his hips down, making Loki hiss at the sudden flare of arousal. “Because I can feel how much it excites you.”

“Maybe it does.”

“Maybe?” Tony chuckled, his breath hot and sending shivers through Loki. “I think this might just be more dangerous than the battle, Loki.” His hand travelled down, scratching over his skin before it wrapped itself around his cock, a warm and slightly wet sensation.

Loki pulled Tony down for another kiss, slotted their lips together, his hips rolling upwards in careful movements. So what if he had teleported?

He wasn’t Odin’s lapdog, he wasn’t. Loki would rather be dead than return to that status and be used again. This punishment? Perhaps he deserved it for his ‘crimes’ but it was also a convenient way to be as far away from Odin as possible. He moaned, his lips sliding over skin that tasted of salt, bucking up as an order for more.

Let Odin sent the Einherjar to take him away, Loki thought, slicking Tony’s fingers with lube, he wouldn’t go. But he wouldn’t hide behind either Tony or Thor’s backs as broad as they may be. He relaxed as fingers intruded him, long and coolly, let Tony suck on his throat, encouraged it with heavy pants.

“Didn’t I tell you to we have to be quiet?” Tony asked him quietly amused, his fingers dragging over Loki’s prostrate. “I can’t protect you from your daddy when I’m dead. As much as the image of me haunting them as ghost amuses me.”

“I don’t think I like the image of you being dead.”

“You don’t?” Tony purred, teasing his prostrate even more.

Loki mewled happily, his fingers stroking over the firm muscles in Tony’s back. “No- _oh_.”

“Good to know.” Tony’s grin was definitely too unsettling for this ambience. “Can you keep quiet?” He drew his fingers back, carefully wrapping one of Loki’s legs around his waist.

“If it keeps you alive.”

Tony rewarded him with a searing kiss, thrusting forward, making it difficult for Loki not just break the kiss to moan as loud as he wanted because –

He wanted to, as simple as that. Sometimes he was that simple. But he wouldn’t, not when there were _bad men_ at the door, guarding the poor little Office that finally got debauched again. Because like Hel were they the first ones to think of using the couch in that way, with Loki on his back and Tony looming over him, his eyes fixed on Loki, glazing over with a shimmer of heat and lust.

He wrapped his other leg around Tony’s waist too, pulling him in deeper. Holding Tony down against him so he had no way of escaping, he could only stay where he was. And that was on and in Loki, driving him slowly but surely mad with desire that was brewing in him.

Tony whispered something in his ear which caused Loki to jerk in even more concupiscence. The low whisper did things to him, the raw desire he could detect in the rumbling, and it was meant _for Loki,_ for his pleasure. It was enticing and horrifying at the same time because if Loki forgot that they were just here for a challenge, he would start to think that Tony meant all those wonderful things. That if had he been given the chance he surely would pick someone else to be under him and disregard Loki without any further thought. It was like it had always been but –

That wasn’t important right now. He focused on the thrust that grew one-, two paces quicker, Tony’s fingers interlacing his as lovers would do and his lips nibbling on his tingling skin, adding even more sensation to the prickling experience already. Because for now it had been him who Tony chose. Not someone else, him and it was his name Tony growled, butchering the pronunciation completely as he came but it was so good, warm and it had been him who was reducing this genius to this stuttering mess. When Tony’s hands stroked his cock a few times more, it was enough to make Loki come and he just, let go –

“If that is what you being quiet looks like,” Tony mumbled as Loki’s brain came back to life. “Then I’m looking forward to the day you scream as you want.”

“Mhh,” Loki hummed lazily. “I’m all for a repeat.”

“Good to know.” Tony kissed him, just with the perfect amount of heat and softness, it made Loki’s knees all wobbly and weak. “Because I wouldn’t mind either.” He pulled out. “But I think we have a terror warning to fake and look totally presentable.”

“You look like you had sex,” Loki commented easily, stood up and removed the stains with a wave of his hand.

“Don’t people always look like that when they are sparring?”

“They’ll think I enjoy making you work.” Loki conjured a green tunic on, fitting pants and his shoes.

“You do.” Tony agreed with a smile in his voice. “And you enjoy it far too much in my opinion.”

“Oh well you can’t argue that it’s always nice when people follow your orders for once.”

“Right.” Tony cleared his throat. “Anyway, I still don’t like it that I can’t leave marks on you. That’s not fair and I feel offended.”

“I would say I’m sorry but I’m really not.”

“You’re a dick.”

“Yes.”

“At least you know it.” Tony shook his head. “Okay, be prepared that might get loud.” Tony tipped something on his screen.

For a moment there was deadly quiet. “Do you know why you didn’t just leave clones behind?”

“There’s something about you that makes me think with my cock first,” Loki replied dryly.

“And that, Loki, is how you can successfully land yourself a date.” Tony gave him a thumbs up. “That was charming, original and would never work with the ladies.”

“Good thing I don’t plan to take Barton out for a date then.”

Tony’s laughter went under the sound of the alarm ringing through the White House. 

**5**

Loki was high. High and running on adrenaline, tumbling through life to the sound of having fooled Odin successfully. There had been no Einherjar to see when they went back to the Tower. There was no muzzle waiting for him, no cold shackles either. Only a letter asking for explanations, signed by Frigga. It was a nice change that, for once, explanations were asked and nothing would just be assumed because people tended to lay wrong with their assumptions about Loki.

This punishment was only further proof of that. Nobody had bothered to ask him anything, they simply had claimed him to be the villain from the first moment on. And since that was the case Loki took on the role happily; it was better to pretend he had acted on his own and foregone every promise he had ever made to himself, to his family, to the Nine Realms as one of their princes than having to realise that nobody had cared enough about him to search for a reason why he had attacked Midgard.

Tony and he had wrought chaos in the White House – a rare accomplishment in Midgard’s short history but JARVIS had kept things on a small scale. The Secret Service soon learnt it had been a fake threat and warned with ‘serious consequences’ for the prankster. Yet, they would never suspect them, or Tony in specifically. The public didn’t even seem to be aware of what had happened since the President liked to take a weekend off for playing golf.

It was hilarious.

On the next day Tony brought him a souvenir from the White House. He put the mini sculpture of the White House atop of his nightstand because yes, Loki thought it looked good there. It was pure coincidence that it reminded him of Tony. It had nothing to do with the warm and fuzzy feeling Loki experienced whenever he saw it, and nothing to do with the grin spreading over his face.

He was turning into a lovesick fool. That was a major problem. Loki didn’t want to be one. Yet when he saw Tony smiling softly, shaking the dazed look out of his eyes in the morning, there was nothing Loki would rather do than to gather him up in his arms and carry back to his bed, wrap himself around him and fall asleep with Tony in his arms.

He had no decency left anymore. Trying to keep his distance from Tony was … interesting. Loki wanted to let his hands linger for a moment longer on the soft skin, stroke tenderly over the goatee and kiss him without needing a challenge for that. But that was wistful thinking, nothing more. It was all a game they two played and the winner would be Tony even when Loki found the most dangerous place –

Because when the challenge was over everything would turn back to normal. Tony wouldn’t look at him anymore with desire flooding his eyes, his lips wouldn’t be Loki’s any longer to taste and they would go back to how it was. And it was Loki’s heart that would break over that, into small shards impossible to stitch back together.

Loki buried his head with a groan in his hands. He even sounded like a lovesick idiot. Was this Loki’s actual punishment? That he was to fall in love – that sounded even worse – with a mortal who would never look at him, weren’t it for their challenge? And then, why did he agree? He smiled bitterly. Tony hadn’t agreed because Loki was an awesome company.

He had agreed because _it was fun_ and well, because he got sex out of it. Loki should be thankful he got at least that. But then it had been the initiative to start thinking about Tony in that way. Had the closet not happened Loki wouldn’t be sitting on his bed like he was hiding from the Avengers and their lunch together – because that would be too close to the truth.

Because when the Avengers were there it meant that Tony was here as well.

And Loki wanted to avoid it. Just … for a few more days. He was perfectly fine with pining over someone he couldn’t have. He had thought of a more dangerous location than the previous one. For the first time, it was a problem that Loki wanted to win a challenge. Because his brain was searching for the solution to it, what he had to do to win and –

If he saw Tony now he would tell him what he had thought of. And then Tony would agree in a heartbeat because it was good. Then, they would return to the Tower, tired but happy and well, everyone would go their way. Because Loki couldn’t think of something that would top fucking in the throne of Asgard.

Not even doing it in a cave, that would probably only traumatise Tony. And that was why space was out, too. More for Loki’s sake than for Tony’s. He was glad if he had never to be in space again. The Bifrost was fine, everything else – not so much. Occasionally it made Loki freeze in terror, thinking of the cold vastness of space. No. It was better to let things stay on Midgard, not to venture further than they had to go.

His head hit the wall behind him. Tony would start to ask questions should Loki avoid him for any longer than necessary. There were the early mornings that led to training in the gym, the occasional vitamin shake they shared in the kitchen. Loki would miss that.

Perhaps he could convince Tony somehow to spend more time with him. Time together not only for training and fighting when they were called to arms. Loki loved the banter that flowed so much easier by now between them, the moments Tony would just slip and behave like a friend before he-

Loki frowned. Had there been a moment Tony had realised whom he was talking to and had seemed to regret it? He couldn’t think of a single instance. In the beginning nobody had wanted to spend time with him, not even Thor despite how much he claimed that they were brothers. When Tony had approached him for the training, he had been determined, no single hesitation to see in his face and posture.

“Loki?” It knocked on his door. “You’re in there?”

“No.”

“A shame.” Tony chuckled behind the closed door. “Can I come in? I have healthy shakes with me. U made them.”

Loki sighed. There went his plans.

“Unless you’re currently jacking off in there and don’t want watchers –“ Tony stopped abruptly. “No, sorry Lokes. But should you jerk off, I want to watch. And give you a hand, perhaps. I only won’t enter when- no, that’s hot, too.”

Loki opened the door with his seiðr. “Are you only ever about sex, Tony? Is that normal?”

“Yes, I am. And no, it’s not but it’s me when I’m thinking about you.” Tony shrugged as he walked into the room, giving Loki the other green shake. “If that didn’t make sense you have to forgive me, your highness. You’re looking so splendid today I forget how speaking works.”

“Flatterer,” Loki commented bemused and took one of the shakes.

“Someone has to compliment the handsome one here.”

Loki thanked the Norns that he hadn’t tried the shake so far. Because that would’ve been awkward with how he spluttered right now.

“You know I like it when you blush,” Tony continued easily, sipping his shake. “It looks good on you. Makes your eyes stand out and all that.”

“Thank you?”

He grinned at him like a shark. “You’re welcome.”

Loki turned back to his shake. He was a bit … thrown by this conversation. Could this even be called a conversation? Or was this a ‘hitting on you’ moment?

“Is there a reason why you prefer green over other colours?” Tony continued.

“Green is the colour for the second prince,” Loki mumbled. “Red is for the heir.”

“Ah, so it’s a royal thing. I wondered.”

“Why?”

Tony shrugged. “I just realised over the course of the last few days that we know like nothing about Asgard or your traditions. All I know is that you live in a monarchy, your king is really fucking old and apparently an idiot, that your mother seems nice and that Thor and you are princes. Oh, and you have an Einstein-Rosen-bridge. So, there’s that too.”

“The Bifröst?”

“Do I look like I can pronounce your weird vocal?”

Loki sniggered. “You’re right, that would need brain and we know now that you think with your lower brain around me, too.”

“Pot, kettle. How’s your upper brain working in my astonishing presence?” Tony winked at him.

“Amazingly good. It doesn’t wish to throw you out of the window, for once.”

“Mhm.”

Loki took a sip from his shake.

“But would it like to throw me on your bed?”

\- He spit the drink out. _Oh, Norns._

There went all his composure. Spit out and left to see for Tony. Humiliation washed over him.

“I really don’t know why we didn’t choose your bed so far,” Tony continued, not even looking at the mess Loki had made. “Who knows how many knives you’ve got hidden here.”

“Why would I have knives in my bed?”

“For a defence? When someone tries to attack you?”

“But why would I have knives in my bed for that? I can just conjure them up, you know.” Loki shook his head, removed the mess with his seiðr. He hated wasting his magic for that. It was just … bothersome. And unnecessary.

“As I said, maybe it’s an Asgard thing.” Tony leant back against the wall, his eyes searching Loki’s in a calm manner. It was as if he was searching for something but –

What would the fool be looking for in Loki? There was nothing. At least so far as Loki could tell.

“I came here because I have two questions.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Are they about Aesir culture?”

“Depends.” Tony examined his fingernails. “Are all Aesir dense?”

“What-“

“I’m just asking. You know, plain curiosity not that this would be related to anything.”

Loki blinked and wondered what Thor had done to make Tony doubt the Aesir. Not that Loki minded in the slightest. Finally someone who seemed to understand that the Realm Eternal and its inhabitants were as far away from perfect as was Mjölnir a fair weapon. She totally had her preferences, like blond, beefy and idiotic.

“What did Thor do?” Loki asked him quietly.

Tony’s mouth twitched. “Things.”

“Okay.” Loki looked back to his shake, a question staying in his head. Seemingly Tony didn’t want to share what had happened. That was okay, really. This was probably a ‘protect my friend from the big villain who also is your sorta brother’ thing in Tony’s head. Maybe Loki should go and find Barton, ask him to join him in his vengeance trip for Tony. _Just, without mentioning Tony_. And Norns, he planned to avenge whatever Thor had done without even knowing what it was so Tony would be –

What? Happy? Proud of him? Would smile at him in love and adoration, tell him he was the best mage of them all and he had been too blind to see the truth which was laying in front of his eyes?

Of course that was what would happen. It wasn’t like they were friends and the image of Tony wanting, loving him – it was a bit too unrealistic for Loki’s taste. He prided himself in being the one who stayed realistic, didn’t let himself be swayed by illusions only lead by them. And that was a difference Loki would fight for to make people understand. Because that was how his plans worked.

“Next thing, we did the do in the Oval Office. You didn’t say anything or suggest further places-“ there went his hope that he would have Tony a bit more to himself – “so, does that mean I won?”

“I wanted to give you a chance at recuperation,” Loki replied easily. “Your poor mortal body had so much stress over the last few days. Breaking in the White House to fuck me over a couch for the good of your Country, then you still had to go jogging every morning and do sparring lessons.”

“Don’t forget the debrief with SHIELD,” Tony muttered with a grim face.

“There had been a debrief?” Loki hadn’t been invited.

“Technological issues.” Tony shook his head. “One of them thought was clever and hacked into the Pentagon but left traces.”

“She probably shouldn’t have done that.”

“She?”

“Just a guess,” Loki replied calmly.

“That was a damn lucky guess then.” Tony raised his thumbs. “She’s a small genius and on her way becoming one of the best hackers ever but she’s too hasty, at times. And forgets that the Pentagon also lays traps in their coding.”

“Why does it not surprise me that you are so elated by that?”

“Because you know me,” Tony replied easily. “So. Next location?”

Loki wasn’t sure what to think of the way Tony’s eyes circled his pillow. “We will have to teleport again,” Loki said with a smirk.

“Oh did someone detect their bad ways again?”

“Never lost them.” Loki put his shake on the ground. “Just had to …”

“You were scared of Odin’s punishment,” Tony summarised, correctly.

But Loki couldn’t tell him that, it would only make Tony’s ego grow bigger.

“That’s natural, don’t worry. I always was scared of Howard, too. And he was ‘just’ a mortal but still.” He cleared his throat. “What are you going to say about the teleportation this time? I can’t fake another terrorist attack again. I think. JARVIS might go on a strike for being abused that way.”

“I just might, Sir. Although it has been fun.”

Loki chuckled at that. “I will tell them nothing. They’ll see.” He held out his hands to Tony’s. “This operation demands sneakiness, lots of stealth and us both being quiet.”

“I like the sound of it already,” Tony breathed, took his hands carefully. “Where are we going to?”

“Asgard.” Loki winked at him, then whisked him away.

Tony whistled as soon as their feet hit the ground.

“So much to being quiet,” Loki said with a small grin.

“Where are we?”

“Thor’s rooms.” Loki tilted his head. “Been a while since the oaf has been here.”

Tony’s face did something weird. “Listen, Lokes, I like you but fucking in your brother’s bed is not dangerous that’s a bit … meh, to say it like that.”

“Why in the Norns’ name, would I wish to do that?” Loki groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “That’s -, no-, did you have to say that?”

“So we _aren’t_ going to use his bed?”

“No,” Loki whined. “We won’t. We will never use his bed. Why would you-“

“Don’t know, some people like to do it in their sibling’s bed. Or the one of their parents.”

Loki felt distaste swelling up in him. “We will never speak of this, like, ever again. Really. This gives me nightmares. That’s almost as worse as when Thor told me why there’s-“ He broke off, cringing.

“Why there is what?” Tony asked him amused. “A dick?”

“No.” Loki squeezed his eyes shut. “I had forgotten about that, damn you!”

“Okay, I can be damned but you have to tell me what it is that makes you cringe so much.”

Loki positively glared at him. “I hate you.”

“Perfect excuse to fuck me. So, what’s the deal?”

“You can be glad that there are no windows.”

“Tell me, _Lokes_ ,” Tony purred.

“I’ll tell you nothing you can make eyes as many as you want to but I won’t tell you.” Loki stared at him coldly. “No, Tony. I can tell you where we’re going, that I can do.”

Tony thought about it for a moment. “Alright buttercup, tell me what’s up.”

“We debauched your Seat of Power to bless it with the presence of a god,” Loki started to explain, his hand searching for the doorknob. “How about we defile the Throne of Asgard to remind the realm of humility that comes with a Midgardian?”

“Me. Humility.”

“Yes, Tony. You.” Loki tilted his head. “Because in comparison to Aesir you are the definition of humility. They’re already arrogant enough, I don’t need to remind them of that.”

“I get the feeling that you aren’t a big fan of your home,” Tony said with a frown. “Aren’t you homesick for your planet?”

Loki snorted softly. “I don’t have a home, Tony. This is just a bigger prison.” He pressed the knob down. “I won’t use my seiðr, we might get noticed by someone so we’ll just sneak into the throne room.”

“And how do we know it’s empty?”

“Because the sun is going down,” Loki explained in a soft voice. “And that means the court is closed for the rest of the day, the king retreats to his chambers and the soldiers who aren’t needed anymore, go home, the others on patrol.”

Tony levelled him with a thoughtful look. “It would be dinner time for you now, right?”

“Normally.” Loki held the door open to him. “But that’s been ages ago.”

They walked down the hallway quietly. Loki remembered when the servants would walk along what way to deliver dinner, letters or carry away laundry. He had remembered that centuries ago, seeing how this could be used for creating mischief. And not seldom had the laundry already been delivered to their designation just so Loki could use the way freely. Nobody had ever complained about that.

Tony was astonishingly quiet. Somehow Loki hadn’t counted with that, he had expected painfully quiet breaths that would betray them or squeaking shoes. But neither happened.

He opened the door to the throne room quietly. The sinking sun was bathing the room in orange-golden hues and something in Loki screamed at that. Perhaps it was because the last time he had been here Odin –

Right, Odin. There was that.

“That’s impressive,” Tony whispered to his right. “Too much gold, yes but your architect knew what he was doing.”

“They better did,” Loki whispered back, his hand pushing Tony forward at his smaller back. “Because I think the first King paid a lot of money for it.”

“The first King?”

“I don’t know what he was called,” Loki admitted with a small smile. “It’s been so long now and even if our library old, the records of the first King have long been destroyed by time.”

“Oh. Then compliments to the architects for building something that holds for so long?”

“Do you want to continue to compliment the architecture?” Loki laughed quietly. “Because if that’s the case, tell me and I’ll go and search for something edible in the meantime.”

“And leave me here?”

“Absolutely. Who knows, maybe a guard strolls in in the meantime and then-“

“You’d be rid of me. Or see me getting fucked by the guard. Depends on how angry I am at you.” Tony’s eye twitched. “And now, Throne, your highness. Let us fulfil that power fantasy in your brain.”

“I don’t-“

“You so have a power fantasy going on there, Lokes. But that’s fine. We all have them.”

So he might have a little power fantasy thing going on there. But that was barely noticeable.

With a small smile, he pulled Tony in for a kiss. Seeing that this was probably their last time because Norns, how would Tony top that – he decided to let this go slow. They had time. There would be no guards strolling in, they only did that when the sun was fully gone and then only for a moment. They had better things to do than to watch over an empty throne.

Loki sighed in the kiss, his fingers carding through Tony’s hair in tender movements. That would hopefully be enough, he hoped as despair was crawling up in him. Enough to feed him for the lonely months to come again. Why had life to be that way?

Tony didn’t seem to be in a hurry either much to Loki’s surprise. He enjoyed their little intimacy they shared, let the kiss be slow and measured, didn’t try to speed it up in any way. That was fine.

Carefully Loki walked the stairs up backwards, Tony’s eyes never leaving his for a moment.

They were quiet, Loki realised as Tony straddled him, their hips grounding together in almost lazy movements. Neither of them wanted to disrupt the atmosphere, focused only on another and for a change – forgetting where and why they were here.

Loki loved it; the small kisses that incited arousal and let it burn steadily. The careful touches as if they were afraid of breaking the other by being rough. It was as if –

He froze for a second. It was almost as if they were _making love_ because how else could Loki call this? That wasn’t good. That gave him hope and hope was a dangerous tool nowadays. His fingers twitched. No. It would be nice but he couldn’t allow himself this, not when it was so soft, so open, tenderly.

They were trainer and mentor, not lovers despite all the hickeys that decorated Tony’s neck, despite the way Tony held onto him as if he was his lifeline. It was a nightmare, he had effectively caught himself here with Tony sitting on him, he couldn’t get out and back away, he could only sit here.

Have this sweet horror untie his laces and whisper words in Loki’s ear he couldn’t hear. He forbade himself of remembering it and –

Stop. He had to stop this gentleness Tony was displaying. He had to change the almost serene expression on his handsome face, corrupt it with nothing but wantonness and lust – had the passion return in him.

But he didn’t do anything. Instead he said quiet encouraging words to Tony, made him fall all the more for Loki because he was Loki Silvertongue not for nothing. And words were so powerful even when everybody forgot about it and he seduced Tony more and more, lead him astray from the polite path he was on into Loki’s den. He wanted Tony to remember him, for every night.

When Loki would get him in the morning he would blush – but not stutter, that wasn’t Tony’s way – and remember what they had done. He would remember how it had felt to straddle Loki on Asgard’s throne when there had been nothing but them.

He was slipping too. And not slowly either. Loki felt himself crashing down a path he had known he was taking for a while now and thrust carefully up in Tony. He didn’t want to stop this any longer. He was happy to have it this way, he realised and whimpered into Tony’s mouth, his fingers clutching at his waist in need and despair.

“ _Loki_ ,” Tony whispered tenderly.

This was so wrong, it was completely and utterly wrong, there was no tenderness to see here, there couldn’t be one but Loki tilted his head and caught Tony’s lips in a careful movement, tugged at them softly, tried to tell him what he felt but couldn’t tell because he was scared. He was scared of what the reaction would be.

He thrust his hips upward made Tony screamed as he seemed to have hit his spot.

“Fucking hell,” Tony said with a grin and –

The trance was broken.

“We are currently on Asgard, not Hel,” Loki replied and pulled Tony down. “Not anywhere else.”

“How could I forget, your highness?” Tony rumbled, his eyes flashing up in the darker getting light.

Your Highness. The title resonated deeply in Loki, made him purr in delight and pleasure and his hands clutched Tony tighter, started to control his movements in a rhythm he deemed best. Tony moaned, his eyes rolling back before they closed when he was overwhelmed by pleasure.

“How could I,” Tony panted against his lips, hot and salty, his teeth scratching over Loki’s skin, “when you look so good on the throne?”

Loki groaned, licked over Tony’s lip in a fleeting stroke.

“So majestic,” Tony continued and his eyes became darker with pleasure. “And we’re here, fucking, while nobody is aware of what we’re doing.”

Loki chuckled breathlessly. “No, they aren’t.”

“All the better,” Tony said. “I want you to scream my name, your highness. I want to have rumours coming up of what we’ve been doing here but leave no evidence behind. They’ll suspect but never know. Not even the –“ He gasped for breath.

Loki smiled sharply at that. “Is it that what you want, Tony? To have people know what you’re up to in your spare time? Taking pleasure in debauching powerful places and let them know how you love it to run in the danger of being caught?”

Tony took a sharp breath. His fingers scratched over Loki’s chest, sparking painful arousal in him.

“Yes,” Tony breathed back, kissing Loki shortly. “But only when they know it’s with you, Loki-“

“You want them to know it’s me?”

“Of course.” Tony pressed their mouths back together, his movements growing more hectic and erratic. “Only you.”

Loki felt himself coming, sudden and unexpected, just the only you, it had been what tipped him over. Tony wanted to let others know it was him, not someone else, him.

He felt warm cum splattering on his chest, exhausted breaths in his neck as Tony buried his head in Loki’s neck.

“Fuck,” Tony mumbled, pressing a short kiss to Loki’s neck. That felt good, so warm against his own warming skin.

There were voices outside.

“Oh no,” Loki mumbled, lifted Tony carefully up and put him on his wobbly feet. “That wasn’t what I counted on.”

Tony stared at him with wide eyes. “I think I’d like to be dressed when they enter.”

“Right.” Clothes. Loki had forgotten them for a weak moment there. He waved with his hand and they were back in their training clothes. He might have panicked and forgotten what people usually wore and Tony normally meant training, so –

“I can’t teleport us away.”

“What a shame.”

“There is a ban on the throne room so that the king will never be surprised by seiðr wielders.”  
  
“Clever.” Tony turned to him, his eyes searching his. A smirk played on the corners of his mouth. “I just wanted to say before we get thrown into the dungeon and probably die, that I prefer the little death with you.”

“That might just be the nicest words you ever said to me.”

“I’m trying my best.”

“It is appreciated.”

Then the guards were on them. 

**+1**

  
They put them in different cells. Loki didn’t struggle against the shackles they put on him, his eyes trained on Tony who seemed to copy his behaviour. Perhaps he was a tad cleverer than assumed. Loki could count the people on his hand who would trust him in this situation. It wasn’t many.

He watched silently as the guards took Stark further down, probably in a cell that was still empty because, well, he was a Midgardian. They were weak, soft, and wouldn’t survive a night with someone from another race in a cell. The thought of Tony being stuck in a cell like a criminal – that was wrong.

There were criminals here, murderers, thieves, beggars who had resorted to violence. They were the sort of people the Avengers had chosen to fight. And now Tony was here with them.

Loki waited until the guards were on their way back and counted to thirty-three before he pressed his seiðr into the wall. Trying to break the golden shimmer would be for naught but the walls? What a fortune that the guard had packed him in a standard cell, not one of those high-security ones.

He kneeled down, his fingers tracing the lines in the white wall, following them until his seiðr felt a hole between the atoms there, big enough to slip through and push and press. He watched in amusement as parts of the wall moved towards the golden mist, covered it and moved along until there was a hole in the wall Loki could crawl through. He did that gladly, only wanted to leave the cell behind.

Like Hel would he stay here until Odin would consider him finally _worthy_ of his time and had him brought forward for a ‘hearing’. Loki dusted his dark pants off and then walked down the hallway. Only when he saw the other prisoners stare at him like he was an alien he realised he was still wearing his training outfit. Well, could be worse?

“ _Loki_?”

“Tony.” He grinned at him, his shoulders slumping in relief. “You’re good?”

“Good? You’re free and I’m in a prison and that might just be the first time I have no idea how you got out of this.”

“Well-“

“Lokes, would you mind giving me a hand?”

Loki sent him a small smile. “Step back.”

“Are you-“

“Yes.”

“Loki, I think I love you,” Tony announced while stepping back, a smirk playing on his lips.

Loki wanted to kiss him. And make him run so many more rounds around the block. How dared Tony to say this? Even if it had been in jest? Loki’s heart wanted to jump him, shower him in love and gratitude and –

He was a lost cause. The prisoners in the other cells were still staring. Oh, if they wanted a show Loki would give them one. He focused on his seiðr, pushed it against the cell. The cell was meant to open from his side so his magic had it easier to break the golden barrier –

And Tony stared at his seiðr with an open mouth, saying words Loki couldn’t hear and the barrier was breaking down. The other prisoners yelled.

“It would be in your best interest if you’d leave the cell now,” Loki said loftily. “Who knows, maybe the barrier tries to grow back.”

“Sure,” Tony replied and jumped out of his cell. “That was amazing, Lokes. Just, amazing.”

He preened.

“But what do you think about going back home?” Tony asked him quietly, his hands finding his. “After you just rescued me.”

Loki melted on the spot as he heard the gratitude in Tony’s voice. It sounded sincere and so delighted like Loki just made Tony’s day better than anything else ever could. “Why wouldn’t I rescue you?”

“Who knows. I’m just glad that you did and won’t leave me behind.”

“I would never leave you behind,” Loki admitted without thinking, his tongue once again, faster than his mind. When he caught on, he froze. That was as close to admitting his feeling as it could be. There was quite a chance that Tony figured it out from here, too.

Loki wasn’t famous for admitting he was a team player because he wasn’t one. He covered the backs of the Avengers only if he had to and when they were close to being killed on duty. It was the smallest form of rebellion he allowed himself without having to fear Odin’s punishment. Luckily it didn’t seem the Avengers had expected anything else – hadn’t Thor even warned them that he was a slippery bastard? That was the thanks Loki got for covering Thor and the Idiotic Four’s backs all those centuries. No mention at all, only that he was slippery and couldn’t be counted on.

“I know,” Tony said simply. “And I hope you know that I would never leave you behind either.”

No, he didn’t know that. He didn’t. Someone would not leave him behind and Tony smiled up at him as if he was something worth smiling over.

“You wouldn’t?” Loki whispered.

“Never.”

Tony stated that with such sincerity, it took Loki’s breath away. It was as if Tony had knocked him out just with a nice intention behind it and not with a desire to hurt him. He whimpered quietly, feeling raw and open.

“Oh Loki, you idiot.” Tony shook his head a bit, stepped closer to him. “I think we both need to have a talk, don’t you?”

“Talk?”

“Yepp.” Tony laughed. “Because for all of your brained genius you really aren’t good at picking up clues, are you?”

What.

“I wasn’t talking about Thor earlier, you know.” Tony licked his lips.

He-, he wasn’t? Wait, but-

“I was talking about you oaf, because you clearly forgot my words about the date. Do you think I say ‘date’ often to people? I don’t do dates, I have dates without the dating. It’s a ‘hi, nice to meet you, you look pretty, would you like to spend time with me?’ thing normally.”

“I don-“

“Yes, I’m noticing.” Tony laughed softly and rolled his eyes. “You are an idiot when people flirt with you. Or just me. I was flirting with you earlier, in case you didn’t fucking notice. And tried to tell you that I’d like to be in your bed. Without the fucking challenge. I mean, how much more obvious do I have to get with you?”

“Tony, are you-“

“Yes, Loki. I am most likely saying that I want to date you, get in contact with your bed now that we’ve stated that you haven’t hidden any knives in it. And learn more about you. Not just your fucking Asgard which you don’t even seem to miss, that’s fine. Although I am a bit offended that you see my Tower as just another prison.”

“Tony!”

“Yes, darling?”

Loki blinked. Blinked, again, his throat feeling dry and he felt his fingers tremble – why were they trembling, there was no reason to – and his eyes started to feel like they were tearing up – why were they doing that – and in general, it felt like his body was betraying him.

It wasn’t his choice to lean in and capture Tony’s lips in a kiss. Not that he was complaining but that wasn’t _his choice._ Tony pressed up against him, his lips sliding over Loki’s, moving them with intent and Loki –

Felt himself smile. He carded a hand through Tony’s hair, forgot where they were while he deepened the kiss and just –

Savoured it.

Tony’s words were still ringing through his head, soft and warm, a small undertone of being annoyed but it had been meant with love, Loki was sure of that and he kissed Tony like it was the last thing he’d ever do. This was real. This was Tony, having told him he wanted to date him, to be with him. And not someone else. It was … difficult to grasp, somehow. It felt sincere, warm and he tasted Tony in slow strokes, didn’t hurry.

The kiss felt different to all the others, not only because Tony was stepping on his shoes and stretching up sweetly and his hands were sneaking under Loki’s shirt. There was no desire to win a challenge burning in the back of their minds because there was no need to.

Slowly and almost torturously so, Tony pulled back, his warm breath ghosting over Loki’s lips.

“I think,” he said quietly, “I’d like to introduce _your bed to something new_ , don’t you?”

Warm brown eyes met his. Loki could only nod in approval, wrap his green seiðr around them until it had bound them together and whisked them away.

It was like falling. Falling towards the ground but you knew you wouldn’t hit the ground. It was slow and careful and soft and when they hit Loki’s bed, he noticed with amusement they were naked. Perhaps his magic had its nose full of them or just of Loki’s endless pining.

He didn’t mind its brashness. Not when it meant he could just pull Tony down carefully for another kiss, their lips meeting again and there were no obstacles when he stroked over the tanned skin, followed muscles and tried to remember which touch had made Tony feel good. Carefully he ran his hands down his spine, felt each knob, scratched just a bit over the skin besides.

It made Tony shiver. His own hands were slowly exploring Loki’s chest, each touch carefully and tenderly. The things Tony made him feel –

His lips gingerly touching his, again and again, as if he wanted to assure himself that Loki was still here. Loki was fine with that, responded to the kisses eagerly because he wanted to make sure of the same thing too.

Tony felt good on him better than ever before and he couldn’t stop to marvel that he had the luck that Tony was here with him.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Loki mumbled when it became too much, when all he wanted was to tell Tony how happy he was. But that was all he could say, it was as if his emotions were too overwhelming, too much to let his brain think properly, only allowed a small, and most likely, insignificant sentence. Because ‘ _I can’t believe you’re here’_?

That was weak considering it came from Loki Silvertongue. He wanted to tell Tony that he made his mind stop, for a better reason than just the prospect of having sex. That it had been more for him probably after the second time? But most likely already before that because Norns be damned, Tony had made him feel better for all the time he had been here.

That he had approached Loki for training, not Thor, not anybody else. Him. Even when Loki had been definitely lacking as a supportive team player but he couldn’t bring himself to care overly much. And still, Tony had chosen him. Had started their challenges which Loki loved.

“I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t want you beyond sex,” Tony rasped back and kissed him shortly. “I thought I made that clear, you idiot. And you didn’t understand, you –“ He laughed quietly. “Hadn’t I known better I thought you wanted to play hard to get.” He ground his hips down, making them both gasp and moan.

“I’ve been fascinated with you for a while,” Tony admitted with a smile and his fingers interlaced with Loki’s, held them in an easy grip but strong enough that Loki could feel them, could feel him. “How could I not? You are deadly sexy, Rock of Ages. You’ve got the whole ‘bad guy’ vibe going on and damnit, sparring with you? Seeing you all composed? I wanted so desperately break your composure eventually. I wanted and still do, make you laugh when I’m with you.”

“Tony-“ Loki gasped, pressed them both closer together.

Tony smiled at him. He kissed him again, unhurried and warm until all Loki could think of was Tony, met his tongue leisurely.

He wrapped a hand around Tony’s cock, stroked it up and down.

“You got some for me?” Tony asked him roughly.

Loki nodded and let his seiðr coat Tony’s fingers. He sucked a mark on Tony’s neck, relaxed against Tony’s finger when he felt it breach him.

It was only the two of them here. No challenge, no need to prove anything to another, no Barton who’d get a door smashed in his face, no danger of someone walking in on them. And as much Loki had loved it, enjoyed it and had appreciated the danger they had been in however big or small it had been, he preferred this over it.

He had Tony in his bed, his fingers working him open in careful movements. If his goal was to make Loki lose his mind? He was damn well close to it. Loki loved it, his hips bucking up against Tony, made him groan and gave back as good he got.

Because he would not just lie here and let Tony do all the work, even if it was tempting. He wouldn’t. He had his pride and he rubbed with his thumb over the head, smeared the precum around.

Tony pressed upwards, his eyes gleaming devilishly when he made Loki nearly scream.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you are a _horrible_ tease?” Loki panted.

“Oh because you aren’t one?” Tony grinned. “Isn’t it fun to be on the receiving end for once?”

“I don’t know.” Loki cocked an eyebrow. “Depends on the result, I guess. If I find it lacking I will have to reconsider letting you in my bed again.”

“Awww, Lokes.”

“Awww, Anthony.” He frowned and rocked against the unmoving hand. “Don’t stop.”

The fingers started to move again, chasing bolts of pleasure through him. “Anthony, hm?”

“Better,” Loki said breathlessly. Anthony, he thought about it but he liked the name, it fitted him so much better than the short ‘Tony’, it felt so much more intimate and wasn’t that what they were going for here?

“Don’t stop either,” Anthony complained with a grin on his face.

Loki chuckled, started working Anthony’s cock again, felt it grow heavier in his hand.

Then, Loki grew impatient from all the preparing and teasing and ordered Anthony to get it on. Anthony complied without any further delay, nudging his cock in Loki.

Loki drew him in, closer and caught his lips in yet another kiss. Despite the heat that was pooling in him and made him shiver in want, he refused to let his mind wander away; he didn’t wish to zone out, focused solely on Anthony. His lips that wandered slowly down, nipping on him here and there.

He locked his hands behind Anthony’s neck.

Nobody would bother them. Nothing and no one would come to his rooms and interrupt them in their soft love making. Loki’s pulse sped up at that and he pulled Anthony’s head carefully up from where he was, licked inside of his mouth. He couldn’t get enough of him, of his taste, of his smell, of his hands that roamed over Loki like he didn’t know his body, had to explore him anew, had to learn him again.

Perhaps that was what they were doing, Loki thought, wrapping his legs around Anthony’s hip. Getting to know each other again, how they felt and what they liked when the goal wasn’t about getting another off quickly, whisper another in the ear how dangerous this was. Tempt another into letting go, make them lose their mind –

Loki’s hands slowly explored Anthony’s back, ran down his arms and back up again. It felt lovely.

He told him a low voice how good it felt, how good Anthony felt. That he was close to coming, that it was getting too much, that he wanted to feel him coming, too and –

A rough voice told him to let go; brown, hazy eyes told him it was alright, that they were there for him and with that, Loki felt himself coming. His mind was turning off, led him into a tempting white nothing, only bliss and an overwhelming sensation of peace –

It was good.

More than good.

Loki didn’t remember when he had last blacked out. But he came to mind again with fingers carding idly through his hair, tugging and scratching tenderly at the right spots and opened his eyes to a warm smile.

“Back with me?”

He hummed in agreement, tilted his head a bit and yawned.

“My company so boring?” Anthony chuckled.

“No.” Loki grinned at him. “Just an eventful day, that is all.”

Anthony nodded, shifted around so he was laying now next to Loki and not sitting anymore.

“I hope-“

“I have two knives in my nightstand,” Loki interrupted him. “If you go all hesitantly on me now about staying or not, I will get them out and cut your goatee.”

Anthony swallowed.

Loki winked at him. “Don’t worry, I would only remove it, not cut you.” He hummed and slang a leg over Anthony. “Don’t leave, Anthony.” With that, he pulled him closer.

“I had hoped so,” Anthony admitted. A smile was crawling over his face, tension seemed to fade from him that had been there before. “I really like the thought of staying with you.”

“Good,” Loki said with a purr. “Because I like the thought of you staying in my bed. I can wrap myself all around you here so you can’t leave, either.”

“Are you keeping me as a hostage?” Tony asked him with a smile.

“I absolutely am.” Loki slotted their mouths together to a small kiss, full of feelings which were running in his veins and made his brain sing in ecstasies.

“Did you mean that with the date?” he inquired with a low tone.

“I sure did.”

A hand rose and started to stroke over his face in careful movements, traced his cheekbones, wandered down to his lips. A sigh fled his lips. It was a tender touch as simple as it was but Loki only felt himself fall even more for the man who was gracing his bed with his presence. Loki’s eyes fluttered closed, leaning into the touch, asking silently for more.

He couldn’t get enough of it, not at all.

And Anthony obeyed his silent command: he started to trace his jawline in a light, feathery touch wandered up to his ear, let him shiver in a quiet thrill at the touch. Anthony was careful, his fingers even more so. He couldn’t remember when he’d been last touched with such a reverence. It was almost worshipful the way Anthony explored his face.

Let his fingers trace over his eyebrows, his nose and over his eyelids.

Loki exhaled shakily. When Anthony’s fingers traced over his lips again, he caught them with his hand and kissed them. He couldn’t describe properly what he was feeling. The only thing he was certain of was that he was feeling, that multiple sensations chased through his body and met with this tiny emotion called love –

Because it might have started with a crush, an infatuation but –

He loved Anthony, maybe it was too hasty but Loki was a chaotic being and he didn’t follow rules. This whole punishment had been for naught in that case but that didn’t matter to him. He kissed the long and scared fingers again, looked Anthony in the eyes and could only find love and adoration in them.

It made him go mad quietly, there was so much to unpack there, he saw passion there that was meant for him, a glimmer of hope that this was what it looked like and not a joke. A fear that Loki would, despite what he had said, kick him out. And Loki couldn’t have that, couldn’t let Anthony think that not when he had finally gotten what – who he wanted and then, exactly how he had wanted it too.

There was no pressure on them. There were no stipulations only a kiss that promised that this was real. That they were not alone in how they felt. There would be no throwing out, no saying it was a joke, that this hadn’t been driven by the desire to cause mischief and chaos – malice, Loki’s mind told him earnestly, that there was no malice in this to be found.

 _Only love_. Mischief to come for a later date and later morning, mischief that would make them do more challenges but when they were done, they would not go separate ways, they would stick together.

And Loki hadn’t known he was able of thinking so many things at once, not when he was kissing Anthony and tried to tell him all that and still had the room to think about how good Anthony could kiss.

Loki didn’t want to shatter their moment. He pulled back slowly, watched Anthony for a sign that he regretted but he knew there would be none, this was only his paranoia ordering him around.

“Stay,” Loki said eventually.

“I’ll stay,” Anthony confirmed with a smile that made Loki fall all the more for him.

He sighed in contentment. He felt satisfied and warm, his leg still slang over Anthony’s.

“I really don’t feel like moving,” Anthony mumbled into his shoulder.

“I told you, then stay.”

“I will.” Anthony huffed. “Still, I wanted to clarify the matter that I won’t move and stay here. Because you are a bit dense, sometimes.”

“I am tempted to throw you out of bed, now.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I wouldn’t?” Loki raised a brow. “Are you sure I won’t? I don’t mind sharing my bed but I don’t mind having it only to myself either.”

“You are horrible. Why did I think it was a good idea to fall in love with you?”

“Because I am irresistible, that’s why.” Loki poked out his tongue.

“No, no.” Anthony shook his head. “You know what? I think I chose you because you are definitely the most dangerous place to be at.”

“Should I feel honoured?”

“You should.” Tony grinned at him. “You know what?”

“Hm?”

“That makes me the winner of our challenge seeing that I chose you.”

Loki couldn’t even argue with that. And he didn’t want to. He only rolled his eyes and drew Anthony in another kiss, content to make him shut up. He would bear his ceaseless chattering another day.


End file.
